


Normal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, F/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was grey, and empty, and lifeless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Empty"

The room was grey, and empty, and lifeless. All of the rooms here were barren and grey, and too too empty. In the re- in the other world, there was a boy, a Xander, and he loved her. And a girl, and a father, and a mother, and they all loved her too.

But here, there was just a doctor, and other empty shells wandering around in thin nightgowns. The doctor kept telling her that the others were figments of her imagination, that they weren't real.

But he loved her.

Why did she always have to leave him and come back to this empty, dull place? Why was that more real than being with him? Why did the doctor keep insisting that he wasn't real? Why couldn't there be a boy who loved her? Why did that have to be false?

Was she that unloveable?

The room was grey, and empty, and lifeless, but she couldn't escape it.


End file.
